these kings and queens of broken hearts
by a walk on the w i l d side
Summary: These are the kings that will rule and the queens that will bow to them, and the rest of us are spectators who will watch as they collapse- fv collection.
1. mirror

**The start of my Freeverse Collection, done for Mystii (rhythmical), so thankyou to her for the inspiration and motivation. It'll be about Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, with possible inclusion of Daphne Greengrass. Here's the first one:**

**Mirror**~_Astoria Greengrass_

* * *

><p>Stare into the mirror-<br>because you're beautiful darling and you know it

You're worth something  
>A <em>whole lot<em> of something  
>&amp;&amp; Merlin, sometimes you feel like a queen<br>Sitting on top of the world

But all you need to do is look in the mirror  
>&amp;&amp; the only thing you see in your reflection is a reality check<br>(Painful and heartbreaking)

It's full of the blonde hair && blue eyes you never wanted  
>And the <em>fakefake smile<em> you wear like a crown  
>Is probably the only reason you get drawn back to the shiny glass hanging on your bedroom wall<p>

Because you always have to look **perfect  
><strong>To keep up appearances

You wear your beauty on the outside  
>You doubt there's anything inside of you<br>Except blood and lungs and a great big hole  
>-Right where your heart should be<p>

So of course you look brilliant on the outside  
>But <em>inside<em>  
>You're absolutely horrible<br>With everything about you screaming _Slytherin_

Maybe you are a Slytherin, and forced into perfection && appearances  
>But you're also <span>Astoria Greengrass<span> && that means you can pull it off

You can pull _everything_ off, darling  
>So hold your head up<br>Keep smiling

Because really girl, that blonde hair you didn't ask for  
>&amp;&amp; blue eyes you never wanted<br>They're a part of you, as much as you hate them  
>&amp;&amp; they make you look <strong>stunning<strong>

If you look in the mirror  
>Just try to remember the moments<br>(Few and far between)  
>When you sit on your throne on top of the world<br>&& Merlin, you feel like a queen

Because you're worth something, darling  
>A <em>whole lot<em> of something  
>And maybe even everything<p>

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r?<strong>


	2. believe

**Believe**

_You built up a world of magic  
><em>_Because your real life is tragic_

**;;**

_She lives in a fairytale  
><em>_Somewhere too far for us to find  
><em>_Forgotten the taste and smell  
><em>_Of the world she left behind_

**-Brick by boring brick, Paramore**

* * *

><p>Her life was a <em>m a k e - b e l i e v e<em>  
>She wasn't in denial<br>Not really  
>She was just a muggle princess<br>Living with _princes_ and white picket fences and **happily ever after's**

She'd meet the perfect boy  
>He'd be <em>charming<em> and handsome and **give her everything**  
>(Even a happily ever after)<br>-He's Prince Charming remember-  
>She could pretend all she liked<br>It couldn't harm her because when she met her prince  
>He'd just be an extension of her perfect imaginings.<p>

_Right?_

He'd have golden hair and a beautiful smile  
>(He's Prince Charming, remember?)<br>They'd dance until the stars left and the sun returned  
>She'd be laughing and he'd carry her up the staircase<br>Somewhere in a far off kingdom

She was dreamer,  
>But she was a<em> Slytherin<em>  
>And Slytherin's just <span>weren't<span>  
><strong>okay?<strong>  
>So hide away your <em>fantasies<em>, girl  
>It's just a few years<br>(Of |straight| faces and [hidden] thoughts)  
>Until they can come out again<br>You can do that, can't you?

Of course you can.  
>You're a <em>Slytherin<em> after all.

_She waited_  
>Six years of being a Slytherin is a l o n g time though<br>And eventually her façade starts to crack  
>Slowly<br>i n c h b y i n c h  
>it slips<br>Leaving a little girl with wishes && dreams enough for any Gryffindor  
>Standing alone of the edge of the pavement<br>Hoping no one notices her tears

Her dreams were still there  
>After 6 years of denial<br>She was still stuck in the same d a y d r e a m s  
>Of <em>princes<em> and white picket fences and** happily ever after's**  
>But that was okay<br>She was happy now  
>And when <span>Prince charming<span> came  
>She'd be even happier<p>

_Right?_


	3. dynamite

Dynamite

Once,

You were a firework

Perfect && blinding && much too far up to reach

Everything you did just made you burn _brighter_

Like a spark that never went out

&& a fire burning bright in the dark

Too perfect for words

Or maybe just most of them

(Because firework seemed to cover you p e r f e c t l y)

_Hold up the candles_ && wish on the stars

Just visible through the smoke

Keep burning

Because if your fire b l o w s o u t

They're will be nothing left

(And no one to blame but him)

No one warned you, you think

No one told you anything about him

Nothing about the heartbreak or emptiness or _anything at all_

He's the one who put you here

-Slipping off the edge && desperately trying to hold on

He's compressed you

Folded your heart up into a tiny square that's empty && unnatural &&

Awfully_terribly_wrong

He's much too beautiful

Blondeblonde hair && greygrey eyes && p e r f e c t

So your **f i r e **

Is nothing compared to his _ice_

He's trying to smother you

Blow out the tiny little **fire** you've managed to hold on to

But you keep it sheltered in your chest

Burning a hole where your heart should be

He'll reach out and grab it

Hold it until the little flicker of life you still have

D i s a p p e a r s

(So you can never let him too close)

But what he doesn't know is that any flame

If it's pulled&&twisted&&choked

Just gets stronger

It starts to burn _brighter && brighter_

Until it consumes you && everything you used to be

Leaving a shell that's stronger && fiercer && not at all p e r f e c t

&& maybe that's a good thing

Maybe once you were a firework

But now,

You're dynamite

Explosive && dangerous && when people say your name

They say it with fear

&& you see him start to hate you

Day by day

Just like you hated him

From the very beginning


	4. puppet

**this was written a while ago, and i've only just now posted it. hope you enjoy it, r&r?**

* * *

><p>you're just his puppet<p>

balancing on a string of make-believe and beautiful fairytales

.

you're the pretty face

perched on his arm

the respectable wife where your sister _really ought to be_

you're the beautiful smiles && effortless laughter

the

pureblood

_aristocratic_

**perfect**

p u p p e t

.

they watch you

(not the dead look in his eyes)

so you're the perfect puppet

(to hide the cracks that will one day break you apart)

.

sometimes you hate it

(he might love you, but is it worth it?)

sometimes you just want to scream

but you play the obedient puppet

because you love him

&& you could never let him go

.

to see the happiness light up his face

(only slightly fake)

it makes you smile

&& then it's so much easier to play his puppet

because he really does love you

&& you really do love him


End file.
